LSAT
The LSAT Light Machine Gun, of the LSAT (Lightweight Small Arms Technologies) program, is a developmental light machine gun. The LSAT LMG provides a major reduction in weight over legacy weapons, as well as improvements in other areas, such as controllability and reliability. As of 2008, it has two configurations, one that fires polymer-cased ammunition, and one that fires caseless ammunition. The variant in Battlefield 3 fires polymer cased ammunition. Battlefield 3 The''' LSAT''' was first spotted in the killfeed in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Gameplay Trailer. The LSAT has a fairly slow rate of fire of 650 RPM, along with an average damage rating of a standard 5.56 LMG, it is somewhat disadvantaged on raw power. The low recoil allows the user to engage more long range targets. The LSAT's stats are very similar to the Type 88 LMG, which is featured in the Physical Warfare Pack, but has a very fast reload—almost as fast as the PKP Pecheneg—very manageable recoil, and the best hipfire of all the beltfed light machineguns. Unlike many other belt-fed machine guns, the LSAT is very maneuverable in close quarters due to its lightweight making it suitable for indoor combat. Due to its light weight, players can switch to or from the LSAT faster than with other belt-fed light machine guns. It has a draw speed similar to the RPK and M27 IAR. Its high accuracy while using a bipod also allows the player to fire at a target continuously and remain accurate. The weapon also has almost no recoil while using a bipod, making it extremely accurate for prolonged fire, and the clear iron sights allow for easy target acquisition. Premium members are given the Navy Blue Digital camo with this weapon or the Digital Woodland camo if they have completed the LSAT Specialist assignment. To obtain the LSAT, players must complete the Point Blank assignment. Prior to unlocking this challenge, the player must complete the No Shortage assignment. The requirements for this assignments are: *10 kills with C4 *10 Knife Takedowns LSAT First Person BF3.png|'LSAT'. LSAT Iron Sight BF3.png|Iron sights. LSAT FPV.jpg|LSAT First Person View LSAT IR.jpg|LSAT Iron Sight LSAT RtP.png|The player fires an LSAT equipped with a PK-A 3.4x optic. The LSAT can be seen ejecting a single, cylindrical, polymer case. KillfeedLSAT.jpg|The LSAT in the killfeed. Battlefield 3 LSAT HQ Render.png|High Quality Render of the LSAT Trivia *Though touted as firing caseless ammunition, the LSAT still ejects casings. This indicates that the weapon isn't the caseless version, but rather another version of the LSAT that fires polymer cased ammunition in order to save weight from brass casings. *There is a bug where the PSO-1 weapon attachment is already unlocked upon acquiring this weapon after completing its assignment. *When zoomed in with a low-zoom optic (e.g. Holo or PKA) with your back to the sun, you can clearly see the ejected shell are actually shotgun shell models, reading "12 GAUGE" on the back. External links *LSAT on Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters